neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
Gundham
|image = Gundham Tanaka.jpg|gender = Male|hair color = Black|eye color = Grey and Red|label = The Animal-Loving Sorcerer|episode count = 9|dc team = Whooping Whales|dc eliminated = Bahamadrama|dc place = 9th|friends = Ethan, Peko, Kayla, Avril|enemies = Trixie, Angie}} Gundham Tanaka was a contestant on Drama Cruise as a member of the Whooping Whales. Personality Gundham is mostly a private person, not very keen on human interaction as he somehow finds himself "a place higher" than others. As such, he mostly interacts with animals, or as he refers to them, "demon beasts". His most trusted companions are his four Dark Devas of Destruction, who he keeps in his scarf close by in case he needs assistance. Because of how much he spends time with animals, he has the ability to control any animal with merely a call, regardless of what they are or who they serve. Because of this, he has a tendency to distance from humans as he deems them "untrustworthy". It was that same lack of distrust that made him suspicious to Trixie, and his disgust for humans and their ways has kept him away from non-team members, including the Hoes Alliance. Though if he has to, he's willing to put aside his ego and cooperate with others for the better. As such, he found comrades in Peko, who he knew prior as they were classmates together; Ethan, who he personally felt was stronger than he could be as Ethan can express his true feelings; Kayla, who he respected for her strength; and Avril, despite keeping his distance as he felt whenever he got close to her, he fell under some sort of spell. As for those he hates, or at least doesn't care for, he has no qualms in showing his disgust towards them. Because of how powerful he is, he even believes he has no qualms in killing them. He participated in Drama Cruise not so much for money, but to show his prowess as well as the glory he would get for defeating his enemies. He didn't have intentions of winning, as the minute he felt a dark force in the game, he knew his time was limited. Drama Cruise Gundham debuted in Losing My Ship, where it was shown he was a bit 'out there'. It was also revealed at this point he had known Peko and Fuyuhiko, who would be on the same team as him, due to them being in the same class in school. Since he at least knew Peko enough to tolerate her, he mostly kept conversations to her. He had helped a bit with the challenge, and was pleased that they managed to win. He later noticed Kurt acting cowardly, cowardly behavior that Gundham did not approve of, and he made that point clear. He and the rest of the whales were later called to elimination to vote off one of the members of the Eels, and as such, Himiko was eliminated. In Stripped Shipless, Gundham volunteered to take part in the challenge. However, it was revealed he would be part of a dance competition, a competition that he had no experience in. Though he tried to dance, it didn't turn out very well, and got one point because of it. He showed an absolute hatred towards the host at that moment for humiliating him, and a hatred towards the others who took part in that challenge for showing off. He kept quiet for the rest of the challenge out of embarrassment. In Sleepover Stories, Gundham assisted Peko and Ethan with navigating through the snow, and offered to provide protection should any beasts show up. Despite the help, they ended up losing the challenge and were sent to elimination. Because of his interactions with the other team, and Gundham viewing him as too much of a coward, Kurt was voted for and sent home. In Explosions, Twerking, and Drama, Gundham had a bit part acting dead in their Dragon Ball Z recreation. It proved fruitless, as the Sharks managed to win, and both the Eels and Whales were sent to elimination. After witnessing Fuyuhiko's outburst, he felt he had no other choice but to vote for him. As such, Fuyuhiko was eliminated. In Outback 2, Switcheroo, Gundham displayed his abilities in calling forth the emus his team needed to ride. Due to the Eels having only two members left, they were disbanded and their team got Trixie. Gundham immediately showed distrust towards Trixie, though she acted as if he was being mean. But Gundham was aware of her, having a natural distrust of humans, and sensed the evil within her. Regardless his control of the emus, helped lead his team to victory, despite Peko's emu knocking her out. In Tricksie, Gundham showed his animal prowess again when tracking down the ones they needed to snap. Though supposedly they were able to find all four, they were late to victory as the Sharks managed to win. Their 'victory' wouldn't have happened either way as the lion was shown to be a fake. Later, an argument broke out between Trixie and Kayla, only further making him suspicious of Trixie. Even so much to the point where he spoke to Avril on her input, despite normally avoiding her for reasons he can't even explain. It all came down to Kayla or Ethan, and with a heavy heart to not break Fuyuhiko's final words to Ethan, he voted Kayla, and she was sent off. Though he wouldn't want to admit it and outright refuse to show it, he felt saddened at seeing her go, but it made him more determined to spread the seeds of doubt against Trixie. In Angie Fever, Gundham was tied up with the rest of the contestants because of Angie, who wanted them dead. It was there everyone was introduced to his hamsters, The Four Dark Devas of Destruction; and though his first escape attempt failed, he managed to get out again alongside Avril, Peko, Ethan and Trixie. After Trixie locked the other team up 'to keep them safe', they went to confront Angie. Peko managed to to defeat her, and Gundham managed to watch over Angie until the police took her away. Though it was at this point he became more suspicious of Trixie, and then felt his time was running short in the game. In Danger Reality, Gundham became ecstatic to know he would be responsible for committing the killings in the game. Throughout the entire game, he managed to avoid suspicion, killing everyone off one by one. He mostly derived pleasure from it, seeing as though people would fear him as they started dying, though he had one exception to this. In the end, he managed to avoid suspicion for the entire game, and managed to win immunity. He was happy for the first time in a while, as he looked down upon those who failed and demonstrated to them the power of the Tanaka Empire. In Bahamadrama, Gundham became worried again as singing as also not something he normally did. With some assistance from Ethan, who began to listen to Gundham about his suspicions of Trixie, he managed to pull a great performance. Unfortunately, not everyone was impressed and he and Ethan failed the challenge. And Trixie's plan came to fruition as she used Tiana and the Hoes Alliance, the later despising Gundham and vice versa, to vote Gundham off. As he was walking away with Trixie behind him, she said she would eliminate all his 'friends', though Gundham remained unimpressed as he knows his work was done and she was on borrowed time. Especially as she forgot to point out Avril, who Gundham had the most faith in, as well as some other mysterious feelings. At the end he left, knowing he did what he could, he has his moment of triumph, and it was only a matter of time before Trixie made her wrong move. Audition Tape Camera turns on, shows a dimly lit tent with several sorcerer's spells all over the place. A shadowy figure is seen* Gundham: There comes a time when the likes of humanity poses a challenge that interests even powerful beings such as myself, this is that time. My name is Gundham Tanaka, a Dark Lord of the Abyss and Conquerer of all those who stand in his path. I have seen this show, and I must admit, you have certainly piqued my interests. I care not for the monetary offerings, but only for the glory of crushing my every enemy beneath my heels, as they become the foundation of the Tanaka Empire! Heed my words, every fool who steps up to challenge me shall fall to my power, and may they tremble in their boots as they cower in fear of the dark powers of the Tanaka Empire! If you decide to allow my presence on the show, you better entertain me! If not, then may the demons of Hell have mercy upon you once I have sent you to your well-deserved graves. Come one and come all, face Gundham Tanaka, and all shall die trying. Camera turns off* Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Drama Cruise contestants Category:Whopping Whales